


Regret/Reset

by SummerAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAngel/pseuds/SummerAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you do a genocide run, all the way up to sans, and then stop?<br/>You give up, you reset, and then everything's turned back to normal</p><p>You make friends, you save them</p><p>so everything's fine... </p><p>right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret/Reset

You see the soul turn blue, compelling the body to move as they hit the floor, the wall, the ceiling, the floor again. But every time, they stand get up, and try to attack again as you dodge. Always with their face twisted into a grotesque version of a smile as they laugh, unblinking, never losing eye contact with you, no matter how much you twist their body.

No matter how many times you kill them.

Why had it all been undone.

You’d tasted sunlight, you felt the heat on your bones. You were there, you both were, _why_

Again horrendous laughter echoes out as you manage to hurt them, as if they enjoyed pain in all its forms.

They were sick, and evil. Was this what they were planning all along? Play the friend, the chum the best bud, earn everyone’s trust and come through, saving everyone, just so they could enjoy all the more when they tear it away!? When they _kill_ those would have **died** for them!?

Hatred burns within you, as you are unable to tear your eyes away from their own unblinking stare. Both of your faces stuck in your own clenched grins.

You just couldn’t understand.

``````````````````

Your body moves again without your consent. You feel as broken and cold as the blue of your soul, the horror of what you, no, they, have done with your body burning into you like the blue flames from his eyes.

You can’t get control back. You can’t save, you can’t load.

They’re determination has won out against your own.

You try to keep fighting, desperate, but imagines of death and dust and betrayal keep finding their way into your mind. You can’t focus, you can barely comprehend what is happening outside your body.

All you can focus on is the pain of everything, the attacks, the memories, the repetitions of everything that keeps happening over and over that you can’t stop only forced to feel and keep feeling that you want to just blank out, to stop feeling it already to be numb but you can’t.

The only thing getting through to you a cackling voice inside your own head, reminding you of their power over you, mocking your stupidity for trusting them, mocking the dead for ever trusting you either.

No, not me, you. I wouldn’t, I could never

But you did. Or else why would all this be happening? Stay focused now, wouldn’t want you to miss the last one

_NO!_

Suddenly everything burns with clarity as you can finally see out your own eyes, blurred vision focusing on a very tired looking skeleton boiling with rage. You hear words and it takes you a few seconds to realize their coming out of your own mouth.

“Watch, look at how everything you hold dear turns to dust on this blade.” Your feel your body tap the side of your head by your eyes as they say that with your mouth.

Then feel through your arms as your hands grip the steel blade even tighter. Your body smiles again.

“Or better yet, I’ll let you feel it while I kill him.”

You can’t you can’t you can’t you can’t no no no no no NO NO NO NO

You feel the entire culmination of your being still in shock.

This was worse than anything else, you just want it to go back to being foggy and numb you can’t feel what is happening you don’t want to comprehend it. You don’t to see and feel with electrifying clarity every muscle movement they force your body to make at they attack him over and over.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Again you dodge their knife as they slash and move with attacks of your own. They must be getting just as tired as you, their soul is moving more slowly but abruptly. Jerking around from corner to corner, getting hit by more and more things. Even their face has turned their grin into as scowl, as they start talking to themselves more and more.

Which has you on edge and curious, because they’ve never done that before, never said the things they’ve said before. You don’t know what kinda game their playing at this time. Their words seem shambled and on edge at times, their face now even going back from neutral or smiling to anger and scowling to even small glimpses of fear and horror, before they finally screamed out

“MOVE OR I WILL MAKE YOU MOVE. DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” Their face turned into a horrible grimace.

“y-you can’t do this, n-not anymore.” Eyes widening you realize they seemed to be taking to themselves, not you. Going back and forth, shaking, attacking you still, but then not dodging with their soul. Their face a battle between anguish and frustration. Were they finally giving up? Were they finally getting too frustrated to continue? This might be your chance…

“You uh, really like swinging that thing around huh?” They stop and stare at you, their inner conflict put on halt as they react, or rather, don’t react to your words.

“Listen, I know you didn’t answer me before, but…” No they’re struggling against themselves to not move, you can see it.

“Somewhere in there I can feel it. There’s a glimmer of a good person inside you.” They can’t help but look at you in shock at that.

 “The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.”

How had he noticed?

“Someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend?”

Did he figure it out?

“C’mon buddy. Do you remember me?”

Will he really help me?

“Please if you’re listening…. Let’s forget all this, ok? Just lay down your weapon and… well, my job will be a lot easier.”

More and more you closely watched their reaction to your words, slowly becoming more and more tense and untensed. Listening close you can hear their own words under their breath.

“No. He can’t help you. Nobody can help you know. SO STOP FIGHTING ME.”

“E-even if he can’t help, I can still try...” The body laughed openly at that.

“AND THEN WHAT? YOU CAN’T UNDO WHAT’S ALREADY BEEN DONE. I’M IN CONTROL HERE REMEMBER? AND WHO’S FAULT IS THAT? THE SCAREDY CAT WHOS TOO AFRAID TO DEFEND THEMSELVES, SO I HAD TO STEP IN BEFORE YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED.”

“I-I never wanted you to, I never wanted this.”

All of this talking was more you ever heard from the kid the entire time you’ve known them before, so something kept striking you as eerily wrong about this whole situation. Especially the way their face kept contorting as they spoke, suddenly stopping as they looked up at you again, pure rage on their expression.

“NO. DON’T YOU _DARE._ ” They screamed at your direction, but not at you. Shaking, they moved forward, knife in hand, waiting to slash, but this time no smile on their face. Dodging their frail attack, you conjured your own magic, ready to get back into this never ending dance, but then stood confused as they made no move to dodge your attack.

They cried out as your bones pierced their flesh, tears falling freely from their face now as they bled onto the ground. Quivering, their soul floated away from their body and fell onto the ground, quaking but not yet breaking.

Instantly the body looked up, its face back to unholy grin, only tinged and shaking with rage this time.

“Fine. I DON’T NEED YOUR SOUL TO KILL HIM! I’LL KILL E V E R Y T H I N G  W I T H O U T  Y O U.” Their body continued to struggle, despite the mortal wounds inflicted upon. You wasted no time preparing another attack to end it all, when you heard an almost soundless voice cry out to you

‘Sans. Wait, please. You have to kill me’

What? You weren’t expecting that to be honest. You expected to hear begging for their life, not their death.

“I am, kid, don’t you worry.” You took another step towards their body, when you felt the pulse from the SOUL on the ground

‘No sans. You have to kill me, here. That, thing, my body, it’s not me. If you kill it, they will reset and do this all over again.’ You stopped at that, looking back

‘please sans. They’ll hurt everyone again. I don’t wanna hurt anyone.’

You almost laugh at that, you wish you had it in you to believe it. Or rather, you wish you didn’t have the heart left to want to hope for it. But, the frisk you knew before… You just didn’t want to believe that haggard body impaled on your attack was it.

‘please, let me fix it, let me reset.’

The impaled body started struggling against the bones holding them up at that, opening their wounds deeper.

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THAT. C’MON SANS. LISTEN TO ME. DON’T YOU WANT TO HEAR THE LAST MORTAL WORDS YOUR BROTHER EVER SPOKE?” the body grinned again blood seeping from it’s mouth as it goaded you.

‘Please. You have to kill me, it’s the only way I can fix this’ the soul on the ground tried to move forward, inching close to sans with what little power it had left, trying to use it all up.

You just felt drained, you just wanted to kill them both and be left in this world alone. You didn’t need to have Hope and Rage built up in you on either side from two things you don’t know if you can believe or trust.

But you can’t help it.

Hope was more pain that it was worth at this point but you can’t help it.

What does it matter anyway what order you killed their parts in?

Reaching out to the soul on the ground, you held it within your bony fingers.

The body behind you suddenly screamed in mindless frustrated rage, shouting profanities, mocking the dead openly before you, anything to get you riled up enough to kill it first.

Angrily you simply crushed the soul in your hand before you could give it another useless thought, but then stilled as you felt their last words and essence seep into your bones.

‘im so sorry sans’

You felt the last lingering emotions of that soul swirl around you in an instant. Hurt, Pain, Fear, Regret, Hopeless…Love… Determination.

Frisk.

Before it all became nothingness.

And silence drowned out your world, drowning out the horrified anguished screams of the unholy creature behind you that filled you with rage and grief. As everything darkened, you burned that body to ashes with cold fire, destroying it, before you were overcome with darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically an idea i had from me, doing a pacifist run and then a genocide run, but then becoming overrun with feels and stopping at sans after dying to him a bunch of times, and redoing the pacifist run after deleting everything
> 
> so i wonder if that happened in universe, how the characters might react, or rather cope, with that turn of events in the aftermath of it
> 
> i wanna write more than one chapter because i specifically want to get into how sans and frisk cope with everything tat happened in this chapter


End file.
